


做我的猫

by yixieguanghui



Category: UNINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixieguanghui/pseuds/yixieguanghui





	做我的猫

朋友说我疯了。

我想可能也是。但我顾不得其他许多。我坐在床边，双手紧握，盯着身边平躺着的穿着T恤短裤双眼紧闭的男孩，我的男朋友。明明，明明，我在心里叫他的名字，然后叫他，敏敏，敏敏。

敏敏是我的猫。曾经是。是只难得的黏人的猫。她曾经漂亮极了，现在则软而凉地躺在一口小小的宠物棺材里，在门外我院子里那棵苹果树下一米半深的泥土里。

我握住男孩的手。另一只手替他拂开额前乌黑的碎发。总觉得看起来会很痒。

他该醒来了。

*

明明睁开眼睛。目光先是没聚焦般游离，然后渐渐明亮起来。他是单眼皮，很漂亮的狭长凤眼，眼珠转了转，看到我，很乖地起身靠过来。

他不知道自己昏迷太久了，身子相当僵硬。因此上身一歪，姿势并不如他想象的那样自然和谐地，栽进了我怀里。明明也不在意，侧过头来，湿漉漉的舌头舔我的脖子，舔到喉结那里，很痒。

他说：“喵……”

没有倒刺的舌头。只会猫叫的男朋友。我可能真是疯了，我低下头来亲他的鬓角，手指插进他脑后的头发轻轻地摩挲他，听他发出咪呜咪呜的声音。

我抱紧他。眼泪大颗大颗掉下来，砸在他侧脸，他好奇地伸舌头舔，然后凑上来舔我的脸颊。

*

一个月前我和明明结束了自驾游回家。这次旅行过后我们就准备结婚了，附近教堂的牧师与我相熟，说好了要替我们主持婚礼。

是车祸。我只顾着看前面过马路的那只猫——好像是我家的敏敏，偷溜出来了吗？起敏敏这个名字就是为了笑我家的明明，一叫猫的名字，猫和人都转过头来，明明就又感到被戏弄，脸通红地虚张声势要打我——我走神了，醉驾的货车司机踩了油门，货车从拐角冲出来。

我总觉得听到了一声猫叫，但没有，敏敏的声音不会那么大。一声巨大的撞击声则千真万确地存在。医生跟我说，你的男朋友，脑死亡。

猫还活着，血肉模糊破破烂烂地活着。

所以我说我疯了。我联系了做意识研究的朋友，把猫的意识放进了我男朋友完好无损的身体里。

——假装我还拥有我的一切。

*

明明很认真地舔舐我脸上的泪水，体温很高，用脸颊蹭我的脸颊。我偏转一点角度，舔他山楂软糖一样的嘴唇。他不懂这是做什么，对我没有戒备，乖乖地张了嘴，任我伸进舌头去勾他的舌尖，呼吸他熟悉的气味，吮吸他的津液。

他又从喉咙里发出小呼噜一样的声音。

猫对情欲很陌生。而我对这具身体不能更熟悉。光是接一个吻，他长久不经性事的身体就兴奋起来，欲望高涨，脸变得粉红，器官隔着薄薄的短裤立起来。

他完全懵懂地不解地，全心依赖地，眼睛湿漉漉地看着我，舔了一下湿润红肿的嘴唇。猩红的一点肉，一闪就又缩回去。

明明难受极了，自己笨拙地试图抚慰下身，他连脱短裤都不明白是怎么一回事，隔着布料不得章法地揉搓。我的手从短裤边缘摸进去，覆上他已经翘起来的器官上下滑动。明明喘着气，手臂顺势攀上我的肩膀。

*

他还是很难受。猫不知道为什么，我知道。情欲的开关被打开，肢体的记忆还在。光是这样不够。

明明穿着我们去迪士尼玩时买的史迪奇图案的短袖T恤。他有时很孩子气，比如他超级超级超级喜欢史迪奇。这件T恤被当成睡衣穿了很久，到现在都有些褪色了，质地也变得更薄更亲肤。

史迪奇图案变得很皱。我替他把上衣脱了。脱的过程也有些费劲，我得把他的胳膊举起来，并且防着他扭来扭去。

我剥出了一个白生生的身子，暗红的乳头被冷空气一激缩着立起。明明卧床太久了，身形消瘦，保留着一点点肌肉线条。皮肤颜色变成了不经日晒的苍白。

我又去吻他的嘴唇。他对这种舒服的事情令人惊讶地学得很快，笨拙地回应我，舌头软软地舔我，滚烫呼吸乱糟糟地扑在我脸上，胸前敏感处被碰到时诚实地颤抖起来。

*

我比他更像个动物，轻轻咬他的脖子，咬他不是很明显的喉结，技巧性地舔他的胸前，在每个地方做标记，咬过的地方变得湿而红。

明明一直在抖，有点像我和他的第一次时的样子，又不完全一样。手指伸进他身体时并没有感到明显的僵硬和生涩，毕竟身体是开拓过的，且他沉溺在情潮里，一无所觉地眯着眼睛，半张着嘴唇露出里面洁白的牙齿和红软的舌头。

我就近亲了一下他的大腿，有点想叫一声他的名字。叫明明还是叫猫，叫不出口。就闭了嘴，手指加到第二根，按他敏感的地方，他断断续续地吸着气，然后发出细细的喵呜声。

他这时候还在舔嘴唇，手指脚趾都蜷着，还没意识到危险要降临——过一会儿就痛得挠我了。我的器官埋在他紧热的体内，也很辛苦，还被他毫不留情地挠了好几下。只能说幸好他这时没有以往伸缩自如的尖指甲，人的指甲也在他卧床昏迷的日子里被我精心修剪了。

*

我被他紧紧吮着，头脑发昏，重新找到那一点，等他放松一点之后缓慢地进出。

快感涌上来之后明明又变得很乖，自觉地抬起腿勾在我腰上，随着动物本能不知羞耻地想要更多，发出我从未听过的放荡的呻吟。他甚至已经学会了索吻，向前够着来找我的嘴唇，这里舔一下那里咬一下地，因为没有预料中的舒服不高兴地用鼻子脸颊顶我的脸。我低下头，用嘴唇用舌头，慢慢地教他。他的手指陷在我脊背里，身子软腻地随着我一下一下的动作摇晃，呻吟模糊在唇齿间。

射精之后我摸了一下他粉红的脸，眼睛周围全是湿的，混着汗混着泪。

我突然有些恍惚。

*

好爱哭啊。我笑明明。在床上好容易哭，小可怜。他恼羞成怒，说不是，伸手捏我的后颈，说那是生理性的泪水！没办法忍住的！

真的是生理性的。我又摸了一下我的猫的脸，睫毛到眼尾还有鬓角都是湿的。他侧脸向我的手掌心贴，讨好一样地磨蹭，我便一下一下地摸他的脸，摸到耳朵，轻轻挠他的发根。

明明又在发出小猫的声音了。

我是真的疯了。我不知道该怎么办，我闯下大祸，心甘情愿。

我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。

他什么都不会，什么都不懂。我要教他说话，教他使用餐具，教他刷那一口洁白的小牙齿，教他穿衣服、脱衣服。

……我要教他第一次做一个人类。还要教他以人类的方式爱我。


End file.
